


Harvard boys-GV stars/哈佛男孩-GV男優

by dikondean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Jensen, GV拍攝, GV男優, M/M, Top Jared, 作者喪病, 哈佛高材生, 為了籌學費只好跳入火坑, 肛裂
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dikondean/pseuds/dikondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>家境富裕的哈佛醫學生Jensen Ackles,因為政府官員的父親涉嫌貪污入獄,一夕之間家產全被查封而成為了窮光蛋。付不出學費的Jensen,在朋友的朋友Chad的介紹下,找到了一個超級高薪的演員打工...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 家道中落

**Author's Note:**

> 作者喪病,大量暴力、人獸, 非自願性愛情節,慎入!

Jensen Ackles,家境富裕的哈佛醫學院三年級生,不儘資質聰穎,一路全A生就申請哈佛醫學預科然後順利升了哈佛醫學院,還從小家境富裕,可以說是人人稱羨,含著金湯匙出生的小少爺。

然而風水輪流轉, Jensen的父親身為政府國防重要官員,竟涉嫌貪汙,和私自販賣國家已經退役的武器給恐怖份子,一夕之間Jensen的父親下獄,身為父親秘書的哥哥Josh也涉嫌重大一起被逮捕。還在念高中的妹妹於是搬去和媽媽Donna住。十幾年前就因為父親和秘書偷情而離婚的媽媽只是一個德州的小學老師,而且已經再婚,和現任丈夫擁有兩個小學生的女兒。

Jensen早就知道他的父親不是什麼正派的人,在十幾年前父親和母親離婚他就能窺見父親醜陋的心胸。明明不忠的是父親,卻對不願意一再原諒的母親惡言相向,還保證母親Donna離婚時不只拿不到半毛錢,還絕對拿不到小孩的監護權,連探視權都少得可憐。在Jensen心裡,對父親的愛早已降至冰點。

現在是七月暑假,Jensen現在最傷腦筋的是,兩個月後的學費繳交。在此之前Jensen甚至不知道哈佛一年的學費要四萬多美金。Jensen是所謂的信託基金少爺,基本上一卡在手,錢永遠也花不完,買東西從不看標籤,倒不是說Jensen特別迷戀精品還是奢華的生活,而是出門有司機開禮車接送已經是生活的一部分。而學費繳交自有父親的助理會處理, Jensen從來不需要費心。然而父親的財產在一夕之間被查封,當然他那來路不明的信託基金也是, Jensen意志消沉的在高中搞音樂的好友Christian Kane家住了一週,然後他覺得這樣下去也不是辦法,Chris本來家境也是很富裕的,但是他立志搞音樂所以和家裡鬧翻,高中畢業後就離家出走,現在住在紐約布魯克林區一個只有三坪大的超小公寓。一直窩在這裡只是給Chris添麻煩,他總得想想接下來的出路。令人挫折的是,這是他醫學院的最後一年,只要撐過這年他就可以當領薪的實習醫生了! Jensen在Chris家沙發的客廳滾來滾去,思考著如果休學去星巴克打工,要多久才能存到四萬多美金繳學費…  
“Jenny!”  
“Kane, 別叫我Jenny!”  
“你還記得我的朋友Chad嗎?”  
“爸爸生意失敗,高中畢業就去賣冰毒的Chad Murray?”  
“講話別這麼酸! 他現在在做演員經紀人。他告訴我,他們正在找一個臉蛋漂亮的哈佛男學生,當他們實境秀的男演員,年紀大約20~25歲,說是什麼本來預定的演員突然不演了! 聽說因為臨時找不到人酬勞很高!”  
“喔? 可是我演技很差! 你還記得高中的法語話劇比賽嗎?”  
“一集才60分鐘就有一萬美金!”  
“一集有一萬? 那肯定是A片! 還是幹什麼非法的勾當!” Jensen雖然對片酬沒有什麼概念,但他也知道一萬實在是個大數目,好吧,他承認他是前幾天找打工的時候,才知道原來星巴克的咖啡師一個小時才拿8美金。  
“Jenny, 就算是A片好了, 能操那些金髮大胸的美女又能拿那麼多錢繳你的學費,豈不是一劍雙雕? 又不是要你以後都在A片界發展! 再說,沒有比A片更不需要演技的了!”  
Jensen心中司肘利弊,然後不假思索地說: “給我Chad的電話!”

*** *** *** *** ***  
電話才撥通了一聲Chad就迅速接起。  
“Chad Murray, 有什麼能為您服務的嗎?”  
“我是…Chris的朋友, Jensen Ackles。你還記得我嗎? 我們上過同一個高中。”  
“喔, Ackles議員的二公子,金髮尤物Jenny! 我當然記得你!”  
“恩…是這樣的…相信你也從電視報紙上得知我們家的狀況了。我最近手頭有點緊…”  
“天知道…風水輪流轉啊! Jenny! ” Chad酸溜溜地說。  
“我後來上了哈佛醫學院,你可能聽Kane說過了,我馬上就要繳學費,所以我極需要一份高薪的工作。”  
“喔…”Chad似乎領會過來Jensen不是打來敘舊的,然後他拿出他的友善態度, “我這裡確實有一份極適合你的高薪工作。這是個新系列叫做哈佛男孩,既然是實境秀,所以也就是說一定程度的真實性,演員都指定要是哈佛的在學生,一集才60分鐘就能拿一萬美金。只是這個實境秀挑戰度極高,之前預定的主要演員之一,看了劇本竟然臨陣辭演了!”  
“你是說類似去無人島求生,吞怪蟲加口水的實境秀嗎?”  
“恩…更類似大尺度的GV…你知道…全是男人的A片。那個角色是Bottom,就是下面的那個人。”  
“我猜到了…”  
“但是一集能拿一萬,以你的外型面試肯定會過。你的學費多少錢?”  
“四萬多…”  
“那你只要拍個四集就能湊到錢, 你屁眼的貞操跟你做醫生未來哪個重要?”  
Chad的話也許有些粗俗,但卻一語道破夢中人,只要忍耐幾個小時拍完四集,就能籌到學費,之後他就能把這一切都拋在腦後,Jensen幾乎要被說服了。說老實話,他聽到是GV的時候他嚇了一跳,畢竟他從來沒有看過GV, 即使他認為他可能是Gay, 但他沒有勇氣出櫃, 也沒有勇氣知道同性間的性行為,即使身為醫學生他知道理論。Jensen是個虔誠的基督徒,甚至認真的考慮不應該有婚前性行為。這也就是他25年來為什麼從來沒有過性經驗。看著健美男明星的裸照手淫不算的。是的,努力考上哈佛不是件簡單的事,他不容許自己交男朋友分心。念哈佛醫學院更不是件簡單的事,雖然他有一些同班的男同學很可愛,但他哪有時間交男朋友呢? 好吧,他承認他可能有那麼一點點的社交恐懼症。不過Jensen不能否認他確實很嚮往脫離處男生活的那天。  
“Chad, 能幫我安排面試嗎? ”

*** *** *** *** ***

面試基本上是一團混亂。  
在Jensen抵達Morgan製片總經理辦公室的時候,一位棕髮的優雅中年女子已經在跟另一位金髮的年輕男孩談簽約,而這位叫做Samantha的女子似乎就是Chad所說的製片兼試鏡評審,在看到Jensen的瞬間就立刻停下手邊的動作。  
“黃金男孩! 快進來!” Samantha大喊。  
Jensen還有點狐疑的走了進來。Samantha馬上就向辦公桌對面的金髮男孩鄭重的道歉,說什麼本來辭演的演員回來了,所以不需要他了, 金髮男孩似乎顯得有點尷尬,然後Samantha馬上說會給他一筆賠償金。  
“你就是Chad說的,不等你來我一定會後悔的Jenny吧?”  
“我的名字是Jensen。”  
“傻瓜,這業界哪有人用真名呢? Jenny是個好名字,很適合Bottom。 ”  
Jensen才想反駁,但他實在需要這個工作。“那就Jenny吧,女士。”  
“你演Bottom的經驗多嗎?” Samantha似乎誤以為Jensen曾經拍過GV,天知道Chad是怎麼跟她說的。  
“算不上多。一些和我男朋友自制的影片。”基本上他根本沒有任何經驗,只有和Chris自制過他們在鄉村俱樂部唱歌的YOUTUBE視頻,但是為了錢,說點小謊也無妨吧... Jensen心想。  
“很難想像你這樣的男孩會演Top, 把衣服全脫了! 你有作品嗎?” Samantha似乎很熟練整個面試的步驟。  
Jensen很尷尬靦腆的脫了連帽衫,然後連著內褲一起脫下了牛仔褲。他不知道該把眼睛放在哪裡。“我跟我男友分手了,所以影片全都刪除了,女士。”  
“天啊,你的肌肉線條實在太漂亮,還有你的臉蛋,你的雀斑,連你的陰莖都太完美了,難怪Chad會那樣形容你。” Samantha投以激賞的眼神。  
“他說了什麼?”  
“Chad說他的高中同學Jenny如果願意走專業GV演員的話,現在早就成名了,他偏偏想當什麼醫生。他就是這樣一個正經過頭的人。”  
Jensen聽到Samantha形容Chad的話不禁笑了出來。  
“天啊! 你笑起來更美,看來我們得改劇本,讓你多笑笑。你真的太完美了! Jay會很開心的。”  
“Jay?”  
“你這部實境秀的搭檔,他是哈佛法學院的高材生,不過他不缺錢,他來拍這個純粹是興趣。”  
“女士,Chad跟你說了我缺錢的事情了?”  
“叫我Sam。聽著,Jenny, 我們從不會過問演員的私事,你別擔心! 不管你是有毒癮還是賭癮,都沒有人會批判你的。”  
“恩…我沒有毒癮也沒有賭癮, 只是得繳學費。我的家裡,恩…我爸爸經商失敗了。”Jensen一點也不需要讓人知道他就是貪汙賣國的參議員的兒子。  
“喔…那可真夠嗆的! 那你什麼時候可以簽約? 我們下週就得開拍,不能再延期了!”  
“我現在就可以簽!”  
“你確定不先看過劇本?”  
“不了,以免我改變主意。”  
“我保證雖然劇本看起來有點挑戰,但是我們劇組都會想出不傷害你的方式的! 相信我!”  
Jensen不讓自己思考太多,讀完法律條文就簽了契約。


	2. 四分衛和書呆子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GV拍片現場, 啥都不懂的Jensen發生悲劇...

面試一週後…  
拍片當天,Jensen讓Chris開車載他到拍攝地點。  
是紐澤西一個郊區的豪華別墅。綠色的草坪,白色的房子,屋前還有狗屋。  
“就是這裡了! Jenny,你確定不需要我陪你?”  
“沒問題的,你還有音樂餐廳的演出要排練, 你能載我到這麼遠我已經很感謝了! 拍完我會搭工作人員的便車到最近的車站。”  
“好吧! 祝你好運! 有事打給我!”  
“會的! 又不是七歲小孩!”  
Chris的舊卡車轉彎離開。  
Jensen倒吸了一口氣, 鼓起勇氣走進屋內,他確定Sam給他的須知上的事情都做好了。  
Sam遞給他一本劇本,美容除毛中心和美髮沙龍的推薦券,說只要過去告訴他們是Sam Ferris介紹過來的就可以了。然後Jensen的半長髮被染成金色,身上除了頭髮、眉毛和睫毛以外頭髮全被蜜蠟除光了,他現在覺得自己像是被拔光毛的雞。昨天也按照Sam所說的裸睡,今天也確實穿著寬鬆的連帽衫和鬆垮的牛仔褲(而且沒穿內褲)來片場。  
Jensen才進去屋內, 就被一個嬌小的棕黑髮女孩拉近類似化妝間的房間,然後他就被像洋娃娃一般地化妝,弄頭髮。  
“我是Genevieve,大家都叫我Gen,我是化妝師兼髮型師。”  
“我看出來了,我是Jenny。”  
“你真美! 我還以為不可能有比Jay更美的男孩了呢? 但你們是不同類型的!” Gen激賞的弄著Jensen的頭髮, 像是拿到新的洋娃娃的女孩一樣。  
“你就是Jenny?” 一個高到像是巨人般的英俊男孩走了進來,他穿著哈佛標誌的連帽衫和運動長褲,友善地對Jensen笑了笑。露出兩個可愛的酒窩。天啊! 他好可愛! 看起來應該是法律預科的大學生,如果他是合法來拍成人片的話,那他就是大約21歲。  
“你是Jay吧? 很高興認識你!” Jensen不由自主的臉紅了。  
“你笑起來真可愛, Jenny。”  
天啊! 這是調情嗎?  
“Gen,如果妳已經弄完了,我能跟Jenny對一下腳本嗎?”  
“喔! 當然! Jenny太完美了,基本上都不需要什麼化妝。造型師告訴我他上週也只是把Jenny的頭髮染淺了一點點,他本來的髮色就是漂亮的暗金色, 他還和Samamtha討論了一下要不要維持原樣,後來因為考慮到鏡頭上的效果,還是只得把它染成淺金色。真是可惜了他完美的髮質了! ”  
Gen說完自己就離開房間, 出去喝咖啡休息了。  
這一集劇本上只有兩個人, 就是他和Jay, 所以當兩個人的妝髮都弄完,就代表Gen的工作結束了。  
“Jenny,你不介意的話,我們來對一下台詞的部分。”  
Jay的態度基本上就像他們醫學院解剖時的分組組員一般,以一種完全科學、客觀的態度和他討論劇本,就像是討論實驗流程一樣。和Jay的交談非常輕鬆、毫無壓力,他就像個又友善又迷人的大學男生。事實上這個實境秀一點兒也不實境,內容根本完全就是瞎掰的,除了他們倆真的是哈佛的學生。

第一集也就是他們即將拍的這集,是講Jenny和Jay這一對繼兄弟,彼此的父母都是富豪,都有一個唸哈佛的兒子,父母再婚之後兩個男孩彼此看不順眼,繼兄是醫學院的書呆子,弟弟是法學院的體育保送生,橄欖球校隊的四分衛。一天弟弟校隊練習結束回家後,看到在房間裸睡、念書念到睡著的書呆子哥哥,於是就用各種姿勢強姦了他的故事。  
“這也太不科學了!” Jay抱怨道。  
“怎麼說?” Jensen倒想聽聽這個不缺錢、來拍GV是因為純粹興趣的男孩的看法。  
“哪有人會裸著在床上唸書呢?” Jay很認真的批評劇本的不合理。  
“呵” Jensen忍不住笑了。  
“笑什麼?”  
“這是GV, 本來就是假的啊!”  
“但是這是個假裝成實境秀的GV,應該做的真實一點。”  
“可能穿著衣服在書桌上唸書看起來不太性感吧。對了! 能問你幾個名詞嗎? 我實在沒看懂…” 事實上,劇本裡頭說的體位Jensen除了傳教士和後入式以外都沒聽過。  
Jay笑了笑,倒是很認真嚴肅的一一解釋所有Jensen不懂的名詞,甚至是動詞。Jensen幾乎是從頭皺眉到尾。當Jay解釋最後一個鏡頭Felching, Jensen得假裝把精液給吞進去,但是喊卡之後就能吐掉了。Jensen簡直眉頭都要皺在一起了。  
“這個Rim,是指你把舌頭舔我那裏,然後伸進去? 沒有辦法用特效還是什麼的代替。” Jensen還是不可思議的語氣確認。  
“嗯,沒辦法。”  
“這個Felching,是指你把你的精液我那裏吸出來,然後用嘴巴餵給我喝? 沒有辦法用特效還是什麼的代替。” Jensen聽起來不可置信。  
“你確定你真的能演嗎? 你真的是Gay嗎?” Jay看起來很擔心。  
“我是Gay, 我沒問題的。只是第一次演bottom,跟你確認一下而已。”Jensen也不算是說謊,他是處男,確實也是第一次演bottom。  
才沒說完,一個工作人員就遞給了Jensen一個小紙箱裡頭有一堆東西,叫他快去“準備”,然後大約指了一下浴室的方向。  
“需要幫忙嗎? 我是指灌腸。很多演員不知道怎麼用那玩意…場面就會搞得…很不衛生。尤其我們有馬拉松性愛和Rim和Felching。”Jay有點尷尬,Jensen完全可以理解,畢竟Jay才是要把舌頭放進去的人。  
“我是醫學生,我懂怎麼灌腸的。”  
“弄乾淨點,求你了!” Jay苦笑。  
“我不會讓你吃到巧克力聖代的! Jay!” Jensen露出了惡作劇般的笑容。  
Jay彎腰大笑,看起來就像個鄰家男孩。  
“別忘了吃壯陽藥, 你在戲中是熱愛被侵犯的小受, 你得一路硬到底。”  
“Okay!”  
*** *** *** *** ***

Jensen走進浴室,望著那一箱東西皺著眉頭。  
首先是灌腸的道具,這是他認識的道具。一件白色的浴袍,一罐凡士林,還有三種藥,兩種他認識,分別是藍色小藥丸威爾鋼和白色止疼片布洛芬,還有一種他不認識的鮮紅色膠囊,Jensen猜應該是助興的迷幻藥,他的藥學考試總是全A,基本上他不認識的藥大概就是非法的藥吧。然後有一些金屬環不知道是做什麼的東西, Jensen猜那些應該是助興的性玩具,但如果現在走出去問工作人員這些是什麼,可能就會被識破他是沒經驗的演員,甚至是連GV都沒看過的處男。  
紙箱裡頭還有好幾隻看起來很嚇人的假陰莖和按摩棒,天知道有沒有消毒過。  
於是他從他認識的東西開始“準備”。至少灌腸的道具是全新的一套。  
劇組給的威爾鋼和布洛芬藥量顯然過頭了, Jensen以自己的醫學常識評判他只需要一顆威爾鋼,至於布洛芬也許可以減緩肛交的不適,但是身為未來的醫生實在不推薦將止疼片和威爾鋼一起服用,所以布洛芬和疑似迷幻藥的膠囊Jensen都沒吃,直接扔進馬桶裡沖掉了。  
Jensen在醫療實習時總是優等生,但給自己灌腸倒是一個全新的體驗, 雖然他從前天就開始禁食,並且吃了瀉藥拉到幾乎沒東西可拉, Jensen還是敬業的灌了五次。溫水慢慢灌進腸胃的不適,忍耐住讓腸胃翻滾,然後一瀉千里,這樣的行為不禁有種被虐的快感, Jensen感到他的陰莖硬了起來,他很確定威爾鋼開始作用了。等到他終於確定完全乾淨了,工作人員已經在門外敲門不耐煩的催促。  
“Jenny, 你在生孩子嗎? Jay已經硬著等你半個小時,他都快軟下來了!”一個工作人員大聲罵著。  
Jensen一被催促,他於是伸出食指沾了儘可能多的凡士林塗抹在他的洞口和伸進去一指的地方。因為多次的灌腸他的洞口已經疼痛不已,他現在知道布洛芬的用處,可惜他已經把藥沖掉了。  
“抱歉久等了。” Jensen披著白色的浴袍,走向布景的床,這個房間布置的確實像個大學生的房間。Jensen心中鼓勵自己鼓起勇氣,然後脫了浴袍坐在床上。一位戴著棒球帽的應該是導演JDM的中年男子過去指導Jensen的動作,讓他全裸的抱著書趴在床上,假裝睡著的樣子。  
JDM注意到Jensen背上的雀斑。他問: “你的臉上也有雀斑嗎?”  
“有的,臉頰和鼻樑。”  
然後JDM向道具組拿了金框的眼鏡和指示Gen把Jensen的臉部的妝卸掉。Jensen戴起眼鏡,沒了妝,看起來就像是個鄰家男孩,雀斑更增他的美麗。

Jensen瞄了一下在攝影機後方的Jay,他穿著橄欖球隊的訓練服,手伸進褲子裡擼動自己的陰莖,像是在努力設法不要軟下來。他猛盯著Jensen看,頑皮的做了一個鬼臉。  
“3. 2 . 1 . Action!”導演坐在導演椅上喊著。

Jay走到床邊觀察了一下Jensen。  
「Jenny...哥哥,你睡著了嗎?」Jay小聲的喊他的名字。  
然後趴著的Jensen感覺到一雙大手,輕柔地撫摸他赤裸的屁股,然後手指緩緩地摩擦他因為多次灌腸而疼痛敏感的洞口。  
「嗯...怎麼了?」Jensen止不住類似呻吟的聲音。  
「我不是故意針對你的,你知道? 我只是氣爸爸這麼快就再婚。而且他似乎比我這個親生兒子更疼愛你。」Jensen感覺到一根手指進入他疼痛的洞口, Jay的演技十分逼真,他簡直就要相信他們真的是一對繼兄弟。  
「你爸爸他...爸爸他是愛你的。只是他想討好我,他不希望他的第二段婚姻也搞砸了,你知道的。」Jay又增加了一根手指,用兩隻手指抽送進入他的小穴, Jay低下頭開始舔他的肛門。  
「Jay...你在幹什麼?」Jensen試圖演出剛剛清醒過來的驚訝表情。  
「哥哥,我想要你很久了...這一年來,我每天想著你自慰。連在派對操啦啦隊的隊長的時候都是想著你射精的。Jen,你知不知道你有多美? 我想舔你臉上的雀斑, 背上的雀斑。」Jensen非常確定雀斑的台詞不在腳本上,也許是Jay自己加的。  
「快停下來! Jay! 我們是兄弟!」Jensen用力推開Jay, Jay卻是用更大的力氣把Jensen推倒在床上,眼鏡掉到床下, Jay把Jensen翻了過來,面對面用雙腳壓住了Jensen全裸的下半身, Jay做了一個很大的動作迅速脫下了連帽衫和運動長褲。  
Jay簡直令人驚豔的肌肉,簡直像是希臘神像,可怕的是那巨大的陰莖,Jensen瞬間停格了。Jensen之前在心裡甚至覺得有點幸運,這個又帥又可愛的男孩能成為他破處的對象,即使對方不知道。但是現在他感到害怕,他沒有經驗的小穴絕對不可能容納得下那至少有九吋的凶器。那傢伙看起來簡直粗的像棒球棒! Jay把Jensen穩穩地壓制,就像個真正的四分衛, Jensen的兩隻腳踝被抓住往上推,Jay因為前液而濕潤的陰莖試圖對準他的洞口。  
「放開我! 你想幹什麼?」Jensen是真的慌張了起來,他用力的使盡全力推Jay,但是因為兩天沒進食他感到全身無力,他的陰莖卻因為可惡的藍色小藥丸背叛他,流出濕滑的前液高高的翹起,緊緊地貼著腹部。  
「哥哥,我想要操你! 讓我好好的操你,小婊子!」還沒說完Jay就用他的大手單手抓住了Jensen的兩隻腳踝,然後另一隻手抓著自己的陰莖對準Jensen楚楚可憐的洞口。Jay一口氣就用力插到最深,直到他的陰囊抵住Jensen的洞口。Jensen痛得大叫了出來,眼淚止不住流了出來, Jay似乎也被嚇了一大跳。  
「天啊! 哥哥,你真是太緊了! 我是你第一個男人吧? 像你這麼漂亮,沒人操你真是太浪費了!」說完台詞, Jay就動了起來,他不斷用力地抽插,因為Jay長的嚇人的陰莖, 每次的抽插Jensen都覺得簡直要插到胃了。  
「這太痛了...Jay...放開我!」Jensen幾乎驚訝自己還記得台詞。不過,這正是他此刻的心情。  
「哥哥,你自己似乎也很享受喔?」Jay用空出來的右手揉揉Jensen硬挺的陰莖。  
Jensen除了痛苦的呻吟實在再也說不出任何台詞, Jay就像以為他忘詞了一般不斷地給他提醒。他才好不容易能講出他該說的台詞,無不是一些「你太大了! 喔! Jay!」之類的淫叫。  
Jensen在預科和醫學院的課程包括了急救實習,裡頭很重要的一堂課是默數時間,在急救時,尤其是在野外沒有助理和護士的情況下,醫師在沒有時鐘的情況下仍必須準確的讀出秒數,以確保病患能在準確時間內獲救,所以即使沒有看錶,Jensen仍能很清楚的知道時間,在Jensen痛得生不如死,覺得已經過了一輩子其實才過了五分鐘。  
Jay是個21歲精力旺盛的大男孩,基本上這樣猛烈近乎暴力的抽插下他能撐個五分鐘就很了不起了,Jensen只要再忍一會兒。他打算Jay射精後,也就是導演喊卡後,要求休息和止疼片。現在Jensen如果喊停就意味著他們可能要重拍這一段,Jensen可不想讓努力白費。他感覺他的肛門因為粗暴的抽插已經裂開了,在血液的潤滑下Jay抽插得更快, Jensen只能忍耐和呻吟。這些呻吟似乎讓Jay更加興奮, Jensen就看著Jay以不可思議的耐力持續操他,然後突然抽出, Jensen才鬆了一口氣,然後Jay粗暴地把他翻了過去,大力打他的屁股,讓Jensen雙手雙腳撐在床上,然後用狗狗式從後面插入他。  
Jensen疼得直冒汗,已經過去20分鐘了,仍不見Jay有任何射精的傾向。他開始害怕,大叫。  
「你這母狗,就是喜歡亂叫是吧?」Jay拿著被扔在床邊的內褲塞進Jensen嘴裡, Jensen猛搖頭,揮手看向導演的方向想喊停,但導演似乎是誤會了他的意思,以為他說的是: 不要停繼續拍!  
然後Jay開始每隔幾分鐘更換體位,甚至有一些體位是Jensen從來沒有聽過或是看過,簡直像是高難度瑜珈動作的。Jay不斷地用手指撫弄Jensen的乳頭,陰莖,頭髮,不斷地親吻他,唸著淫蕩的台詞,到了50分鐘的時候, Jensen的腰部以下幾乎已經麻痺沒有感覺了。  
他們又回到狗狗式的體位, Jensen只能勉強穩住身體,他的眼前開始出現黑點,他記得這是最後一個體位了。他知道他馬上就要昏厥。顯然Jay會來當GV演員不是因為興趣,而是他大得嚇人的陰莖和驚人的持久力恐怕嚇跑了所有的正常男孩。  
然後Jay突然用力插到最深,然後停住, Jensen能感覺一股溫熱的液體射入了他的體內,有一些一開始流的血可能都乾掉了。Jay用他巨大的雙掌撥開Jensen的雙臀,有撕裂傷的肛口因為拉扯又流出了血, Jay開始用嘴舔吸Jensen的小穴,然後很快的Jay輕柔的翻過Jensen, 拿走堵住嘴的內褲,然後輕柔地吻上他的嘴唇, 已經幾乎意識不明的Jensen不假思索地吞下Jay餵給他的精液和他自己的血。  
他們吻了大約十秒後, Jay說: “拍到了嗎?”。這不是台詞。  
“拍到了!”攝影師爽朗地說。  
“那快叫911! 他流了很多血! ”Jay緊張地大喊! Jensen感覺Jay把他輕輕地擺到側躺的位置,似乎在檢查他的傷勢,然後拿起佈景的衛生紙給他輕壓止血。Jensen疼得暈了過去。

*** *** *** *** ***

Jensen醒來,發現自己在一個潔白的病房,他花了好幾秒才想起來發生了什麼事。  
“Jen, 你醒了! 他媽的我一定要殺了Chad Murray!” Chris惡狠狠的詛咒。  
“ Chris,不是他的錯! 是我自己願意的。我沒告訴你我拍的是GV是因為,我不希望你因此看輕我。我是Gay。”  
“不管你是Gay還是變性人,我都絕對不會看輕你的! ”Chris像摸小狗一樣撫摸Jensen的金髮。  
Jensen注意到了病房後方站著Jay, 他看起來就像是不小心咬死心愛小貓的犬科動物一樣。  
“ Jay! 你怎麼在這裡?”  
“Jenny,我需要跟你單獨談一談! 我覺得你可能隱瞞了一些事情。這...讓拍攝不可能繼續下去。我會去說服他們換角的!”Jay平靜地說。  
“不! 絕對不行! 我需要這個工作!”Jensen大喊。  
“你瘋了嗎? 你已經受傷了!接下來的腳本更是瘋狂,你不可能演的! 你有將近一公分的肛門撕裂傷,至少要兩週才能復原! 今天一直到我...發現假血的味道不對,我才發現不對勁,萬一我沒發現呢? 醫生檢查說你根本沒有使用假血膠囊或是任何止疼片, 天啊! 你讓我強姦了你!” Jay走進病床,不可置信Jensen的固執。  
“我根本不知道什麼假血膠囊!”  
“天啊! 你一定是最笨的哈佛醫學生! 你應該好好擴張你的...那裡,然後把紅色的假血膠囊放進你的腸道裡,膠囊就會隨著體溫融化。 ”Jay大喊。  
“我還以為那是迷幻藥! 我把它們扔了!”  
“Jenny家裡發生了一些事情,家產都在一天之內被查封了,包括他在哈佛近郊的高級公寓。他得在兩個月內籌到四萬美金的學費。這就是為什麼他得去演這個。他是個處男, 你知道的, 沒有出櫃,連接吻都沒有過的那種。他本來可以擁有一個很浪漫的初夜,跟男朋友一起去看星星,喝啤酒,然後在草地上打滾那種。然後因為他渾蛋的老爸,他得犧牲一切。在他來找我之前,他媽的他甚至三天沒有吃東西和地方住,還是從哈佛一路搭便車過來紐約的。這個小子從小到大連地鐵都沒搭過,一夕之間從王子就變成了乞丐。真是夠他受的了。”Chris生氣又無奈地說。  
“我借你四萬! 你別拍了!”Jay在Jensen的病床邊坐下。“我的信託基金裡面有足夠的錢能借你。”  
“Jay,我們才認識不到幾個小時。我不能突然跟你借那麼多錢!”  
“我不能讓你去拍那種東西! 不管你有沒有受傷! 特別是你現在受傷了! 我都不想你去拍接下來的幾部戲! 你還是個天殺的處男! 天啊! 我在不知情的狀況下強姦了你還奪走你的童真。你騙了Samantha,說你有拍片經驗是吧? ”Jay簡直又氣又懊惱,他知道Jensen是為了錢迫不得已,但他喜歡Jensen,天啊! 他愛上這個呆呆的美麗男孩。他痛恨自己竟然傷害這樣的天使,他幹的那些事就跟強姦犯沒兩樣。  
“Jay,違約金是片酬的兩倍,我沒有錢付八萬美金的罰則。不管是什麼,我都得拍下去。”Jensen無奈地快要哭了。  
“天啊! 你竟然沒事先看過腳本?你是傻子嗎?” Jay不可置信地大喊。  
“我堅持不看的,我怕我看了就會退縮,會臨陣脫逃。”Jensen的聲音越來越小。  
“接下來的幾部戲是什麼?”Chris忍不住好奇的問了。  
“獸交、SM、和群交派對。”


	3. 少主Jared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris的室友Steve Carlson從歐洲背包旅行回來了。  
> 無處可去的Jensen只好接受Jared的好意住進他家,才知道Jared何止不缺錢,簡直就是超級大富豪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這文真的不高能...

"哈佛男孩"這個GV實境秀是每週四晚上9點線上首播的,五分鐘的宣傳短片是免費的,然後只有刷卡付費觀看的觀眾,就可以進入P.P.色情網看完整影片。  
網站裡頭還有其他各式各樣、千奇百怪的色情片。但本週的點閱率第一名則是"哈佛男孩第一集: 四分衛和書呆子"。  
這個影片火紅的程度簡直出乎製片人Samantha的預料,甚至在某些同人網站已經有了相關的同人小說出現。  
Morgan製片公司的電話在開播後連續三天被打爆,觀眾詢問是否有Jenny的其他影片。  
但是,每週同一時間準時播出也就代表,每週必須製造出一隻60分鐘的影片。  
但是最重要的男主角小受本人卻躺在醫院裡頭,傷口至少要兩週才能癒合。  
Samantha煩惱的頭都快禿了,Jared打電話來的時候警告加威脅Samantha絕對不可以逼Jensen去演那種會傷害身體的戲碼, Samantha只好和編劇商量大幅修改劇本。

場景回到醫院。  
住院第三天,雖然Samantha堅持公司會支付醫藥費,但是只是躺在病床上什麼事也做不了的Jensen,只想趕快出院。  
Jared倒像是準時上下班的看護一般,幾乎整天都耗在Jensen的病房。帶書給他看、陪他聊天、一起玩電玩。每天都要耗到門禁時間才願意回家。Jensen知道Jared是出於愧疚,但這一切當然都不是Jared的錯。Jensen真的有點喜歡這個大男孩,他英俊、溫柔、高大,甚至比Jensen還要更聰明。那雙無敵的狗狗眼已經征服了Jensen的心, Jensen只覺得跟他在一起好自然,像是他們已經認識了一輩子一樣。

晚上十點, Jared坐在病床邊陪著Jensen吃早餐, Chris和室友Steve一起出現在門口。  
Jensen心想完了, Steve回家就代表他要無家可歸了。Chris那兩坪大的套房絕對住不下三個大男人,何況Jensen沒有錢付房租。  
“Hi Steve,好久不見!” Jensen對著Steve無奈地笑了笑,然後介紹Jared給Steve。  
“這是我打工的地方的同事Jared, 他好心特地來陪我。”  
“是阿! Jenny這次的痔瘡手術可真夠嗆的了!” Chris故意做出一個同情的表情。Jensen身旁的Jared忍不住仰頭大笑, Jensen氣的臉都紅了。  
“幹嘛? Jen, 痔瘡怕人家知道?這沒什麼好丟臉的啦! 基於你的生活就是坐著唸書、坐著唸書再坐著唸書。我想沒人會很驚訝吧! 倒是以後你真的得多運動些…” 同樣身為Jensen高中老同學的Steve擔心地說。

保住了秘密是很好。但痔瘡手術這藉口也太丟臉了…雖然很接近事實了。Jensen覺得他可能今後都無法正視Steve。  
“哦, Jen, 如你所見, 我從歐洲背包旅行回來了…所以,我知道這有點過分,但是你也知道我們那小地方實在住不下三個大男人。加上靠我到處駐唱的微薄收入,付房租也有點緊呢…”Chris撥了撥自己及肩的長髮,有點不好意思的說。  
“Chris! 夥計! 快別這麼說!你能讓我免費住上兩週真的很感謝了! 我當時實在也沒地方可以去。謝謝你收留我! ” Jensen也知道他的朋友已經夠義氣,但即使是現在他也沒有地方可以住啊。  
“Jenny正好打算到我家來住一陣子!” Jared淡定地說。Jensen很驚訝,因為他們一直在一起的這三天,Jared幾乎沒提過家裡的事。  
“真的嗎? 那真是太好了!”本來還有點擔心的Chris,看著Jared誠懇的臉突然安心了下來。  
“其實我也可以去住我媽媽那裡的,Jared。” Jensen有點擔心Jared家其實會不方便,畢竟家家有本難念的經。Jared說過家裡規矩很多,所以即使是暑假,學校宿舍關門,他也儘量不回家。  
“不要緊的,Jensen! 我家很大,房間很多,只是有些奇怪的規矩。你就來我家住到開學吧! ” Jared燦爛的笑容簡直令人無法拒絕。  
“嗯,那就太好了。因為媽媽那邊已經有三個妹妹,沒有空房間。加上我現在也湊不了去德州的機票錢。”  
“那我問問醫生你什麼時候能出院,然後過來接你。不如我今天就先去Chris那把你的東西搬到我家吧!” Jared不愧是法學院的學生,做事真是有條理又高效率,Jensen心想。  
“那太好了! 我從歐洲帶了不少紀念品回來,正愁房間放不下呢…” Steve的臉上漾出大大的微笑。  
然後Jared和其他兩位高中好友就這麼離開了。  
留下腦子還沒跟上進度的Jensen,在病床上感謝上帝讓Jared這個救世主出現。  
否則他真的又要流落街頭了。

*** *** *** *** ***

醫生很快就准許Jensen出院,甚至建議他能每天散散步,加速復原速度。醫院的醫師和護士似乎誤會了什麼。以為Jared是男朋友之類的,在離開的時候語重心長的警告Jared,千萬不要再玩那麼兇之類的! 害Jensen好害羞。  
Jared開的是很普通的二手吉普車,車上乾乾淨淨的, Jared身上穿的也是極為普通的平價服飾。哪知道吉普車一過麻州州界沒多久, Jared就開下了一個叫做Wolf town的交流道,沒多久就出現了一個極盡奢華的大莊園,即使曾經是富二代信託基金少爺的Jensen都瞠目結舌,開始懷疑Jared家到底是做什麼的。吉普車開進豪華的閘門,簡直像是凡爾賽宮一般華美,管家和奴僕都身著燕尾服、男僕和女僕裝扮列隊迎接。英式花園上種滿了五顏六色的鬱金香,還有大理石雕像噴水池?是希臘神像阿波羅嗎? 青翠的草皮上有可愛的小狼狗都是相同毛色,總共有七八隻在玩耍,看到Jared的車開進來,停下了玩耍往他們的方向汪汪叫。  
Jensen簡直以為到了18世紀貴族的家中。這是凡爾賽宮吧?!  
“Jared…這也太誇張了…”Jensen在車內悄悄和Jared說,好似怕被聽見了會不禮貌。  
“就跟你說有一些奇怪的規矩了吧?” Jared淡定地好似沒什麼。然後直接走到副駕車門外,把Jensen一把公主抱了起來。  
“快放下我!” Jensen羞的臉都紅了。  
“不是剛才在休息站吃東西的時候還說痛嗎? 我抱你就行了!”Jared一副無所謂的樣子。好像Jensen就像小貓一樣輕。

“恭迎少主和Jensen少爺!”僕人們齊聲說。甚至連輪椅都準備好了。

Jensen心想這陣仗也太誇張…不過他確實聽說有些暴發戶有錢沒地方花,特別喜愛中古世紀骨董阿、歐式雕像、建築什麼的。僕人什麼的似乎也說得通,畢竟是一種炫耀財富的手段,他漸漸能理解Jared對家裡的作法不以為然的態度,他想也許Jared的父母就是愛炫富的暴發戶其中之一吧。

“少主、Jensen少爺, 房間已經準備好了。”其中一位看起來就是總管的中年男子說。  
“Jim, 謝啦,接下來的我自己來就可以了。” Jared像是和自家叔叔說話似的,倒是一點兒也不拘束。  
Jared就抱著Jensen往大宅邸中走,七隻小狼狗互相推擠,一團團毛茸茸的跟在Jared屁股後面跌跌撞撞好奇的大眼睛盯著Jensen瞧,不時的汪汪叫,好生可愛。  
“這都是我哥Jeff的小狗狗。總共有七隻。都是同一胎兩個月前生的。” Jared對著Jensen一一介紹名字,好像完全能分辨出,好幾隻長的一模一樣的小狗狗。  
“好可愛啊! 我也曾經想要養狗,只是我爸媽不讓! ” Jensen心都暖了起來,這些毛茸茸的小狗狗簡直讓他忘了幾個月來的不幸。  
“有一天我也想要這麼多小狗狗。也許10幾隻?” Jared露出迷人的笑容。  
“不過,沒關係嗎? 我是說,養這麼多狗?” Jensen還真不知道Jared是寵物狂熱者。  
“我家很大,養再多隻也沒問題的! 再說, 我妹妹Megen下個月就要嫁人了!家裡又會空出好幾個房間。”Jared一副很開心又驕傲的樣子。  
“我也有個小妹妹,今年才高二,你妹妹幾歲?”  
“我妹妹今年高一,16歲。”  
“16歲就結婚? 真夠早的!”  
“嗯…我家有點傳統…?跟你說了。”Jared無奈的搖搖頭。然後他們到了一間豪華的客房,簡直像是傳說中的總統套房似的。  
“這是我家最小的客房了。真是不好意思委屈你,但是這間離主要的房間比較遠,我想你可能需要安靜之類的。”Jared把Jensen輕輕放在國王大床上,天啊,還有天鵝絨的天頂罩,這真的是仿歐洲國王的床吧?白色綢緞的床單簡直像是嬰兒的皮膚般滑嫩。

“這簡直…最小的房間,你在開玩笑對吧? 這是國王的房間吧!天啊! 凡爾賽宮! ”Jensen的下巴都快要掉下來。  
“你滿意就好。食物什麼的我都會讓僕人送過來。還有你需要什麼的話,直接打總機就可以了。對了,我的房間內線是3,或者你打我手機吧,我不喜歡待在房間裡。” Jared講的好像稀鬆平常,Jensen則是被這宅邸的奢華嚇了一跳。  
“也許我可以去你房間玩?”  
“那當然,只是…你要來的話我來接你吧? 以免迷路了?”  
天啊…大到會迷路啊! Jensen心理不禁感嘆Jared家到底有多有錢?  
“你累了吧! Jen, 你先睡會兒, 晚上我爸媽說要給你辦個BBQ Party! 我再過來接你!”  
“真不知道該怎麼謝謝你。收留我我就很感謝了!”Jensen本想說其實不需要這般大陣仗的歡迎他,但是對方父母的好意,怎麼好意思拒絕呢?  
然後在Jared離開房間後沒多久,Jensen就趴在絲綢的床單上睡著了。

*** *** *** *** ***

Jared回到自己在四樓的房間,這是一間木質裝潢簡約風的大房,幾乎有一間公寓那麼大。七個年約五歲的小朋友都擠在Jared的大床上玩。  
“Jay叔叔! 你終於帶新娘回來了! 爺爺奶奶好開心啊!”其中一個棕髮的小男孩說著。其他小朋友跟著呵呵笑。  
“是阿! 不過他是人類喔!”  
“他就是傳說中的救世主聖少年,拯救狼族被毀滅的命運的那個人類嗎?”  
“我想他就是。”  
“那我們可以去找他玩嗎?”  
“只可以用小狼的型態,你們這群狼孩子肯定會說錯話,把他嚇跑,到時候我們就沒有聖少年可以救我們,你們可憐的Jared叔叔就要王老五一輩子啦。”  
“喔耶! 我們要去找聖少年玩!”另一個棕綠眼的小女孩說。  
“Mel, 等他睡飽點,待會兒我們在Party一起吃烤肉,一起去找Jensen玩吧!”  
“喔耶! ” 棕綠眼的小女孩拉著其他小朋友一起離開房間。  
Jared躺在床上忍不住微笑著,漸漸地他也飄入夢鄉。


End file.
